


Alone (In a Room Full of People)

by jaemluv



Series: SuperM Drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, Mark is an overthinker, Mentions of Kai/Jongin, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Taemin is a good hyung, Taeyong gives the best hugs, Taeyong understands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemluv/pseuds/jaemluv
Summary: Mark doesn't remember what pushes him off the edge, what makes him slip into sadness again.or Mark gets a little too in his head(lowercase intended)
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Series: SuperM Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020877
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Alone (In a Room Full of People)

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back again  
> i really adore mark and taeyong's dynamic, and was feeling kinda sad sooo  
> yeah
> 
> please excuse my mediocre grammar and editing  
> enjoy!

mark looks at the shiny clock on the wall of the fansign waiting room _(is it even valid to call it a waiting room after it's already over? what exactly is he waiting for?)_

_1:15pm_

it's been a while since the last time he felt like this- the feeling of seeing and being around so many people but somehow feeling like you were the only one actually there.  
(or maybe he's the only one who truly _wasn't_ fully there)

he doesn't know if he's having some kind of crazy-once-in-a-lifetime out of body experience, or if he's just _sad_

if he's just _lonely_

marks stifles a scoff- _why would he feel lonely when his hyungs are right across the room; after signing hundreds of albums for hundreds of people?_

he feels silly.

something touches his shoulder, and mark almost jumps straight out of his seat until he realizes that the thing touching his shoulder is a hand, and the hand belongs to no other than taeyong. he relaxes almost immediately at the presence of his hyung, his leader (in nct at least)

"hey, are you alright? you looked a little out of it for a minute, markie"

mark hums at the pet name, leaning into taeyong's hold

"i'm okay i think- i just feel kinda weird i guess"

taeyong walks to the other side of the couch, settling down next to mark and throwing an arm over his shoulders, pressing his fingers into the tense muscles of mark's neck

"alright, i just wanted to check up on you" taeyong smiles "we have to leave now, c'mon, the others are waiting"

and he's gone almost as quick as he came

mark frowns, it's rare that taeyong ever drops the subject so easily- _especially_ when it's about how one of his member's is feeling, but mark dismisses it as him just being tired

taeyong's been much more tired than usual lately.

mark get's up, heading to the van pulled up on the curb outside the venue

he tries to shake the anxious feeling making it's way up his spine

___

the first thing mark hears is taeyong's alarm going off from down the hallway, and he pulls his blanket up a little further above his face

he feels the same way as yesterday

_the feeling didn't go away_

he knows that taeyong will be up any minute now, making breakfast and running around the dorm to wake up all of the members so they can start their day

mark doesn't even know if he can get out of bed.

groaning, mark rolls over and envelopes himself with more of his covers (if that's even possible at this point)

he feels unexplainably _heavy_

mark thinks about the dreamies and wonders what they're doing right about now.

the door creaks open, a head of faded purple hair peeking through the doorframe

"mark? it's time to get up"

mark ignores him, and he hears careful footsteps coming up to his bed 

"mark?"

mark sighs, and his right leg starts to fall asleep

"i'll be there in a minute"

___

breakfast is lively today.

he's sitting at the table now, the rest of his members laughing and making conversation amongst themselves 

mark stares at the small vase sitting on the coffee table across the room, thinking about nothing in particular

the heaviness is more noticeable now, and he finds himself feeling like he's the only one sitting at the dining room table anymore.

"mark? earth to mark? you good?"

mark gasps, and he focuses on the hand waving in front of his eyes- it's kai

"are you feeling okay, dude? i was talking to you"

mark frowns for the second time that week, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion

"i didn't hear anyone talking to me hyung, sorry"

taemin's the one looking confused now, reaching over and placing a hand on his forehead

"you sure you're feeling okay, mark? you're not sick, are you?"

"i don't think so?"

taeyong comes out from the kitchen and get's behind mark's chair, squeezing his shoulders in just the right spot

"are you still feeling weird, markie?"

that nickname again

mark thinks about his hyungs in 127

"yeah"

he doesn't realize that his head is in his hands now, and one of taeyong's hands started carding through his hair

"my poor baby"

that's all it takes for mark to snap, and next thing he knows he's crying over the table, someone his moving his untouched breakfast out of the way so he doesn't soil it with his tears

taemin takes his napkin and wipes at the endless tears exiting mark's damp eyes

"you're okay now, baby. don't cry"

mark hiccups, hiding his face in embarrassment

"im- it just feels so empty without them"

taeyong coos

"without the dreamies, markie?"

mark nods "without _everyone._ without the dreamies and 127 and just _everyone_ " a cough "and i miss you sometimes too- i don't know why it feels so lonely when you're only right across the hall"

taeyong pulls out mark's chair and leans into him, folding mark up into a tight hug. it's so warm- it's so _taeyong_

"it's okay to feel lonely baby. i feel like that sometimes too"

mark sniffles "really?"

taeyong hums "mmhm, and you know what helps me feel better?"

"what?"

a hand traces small patterns into his back

"i remember that they love me, and they're always here rooting for us even when they're not here physically" taeyong draws something else onto his back "and you know what else? i remember that when we get back home they'll be there, waiting for me, for _us_ "

mark burries his face into taeyong's shoulder, and he notices that taemin is also there, setting a warm cup of tea down on the table for him

"thank you, hyung"

taeyong kisses his forehead, letting go of mark and starting to walk towards the bathroom

"i'm just gonna get a cloth for your face, i'll be right back, okay?"

marl nods, relaxing back into his chair.

he feels a little less heavy now.

mark smiles, he thinks he should call haechan later and tell him about the tour so far, tell him about how much he misses him and the rest of the boys

it's then that mark realizes what taeyong was tracing into his back over and over again when he was too busy sobbing into his chest to notice

사랑해  
사랑해  
사랑해  
_i love you_  
_i love you_  
_i love you_


End file.
